A Darker Edge
by ShayyRenee
Summary: She was given away by James and Lily because she's not James' child and she has darker abilities,what happen when James' father give control over all the accounts to her in his death. Now they want her back, but this 'sweet child' has a new home, a mother that loves her. So what happens, will she go back? And who is her father exactly? and what about the shadows? FEMHP/DM SS/OMC
1. Chapter 1

Hello my darlings, I hope you enjoy this chapter, if not I will discontinue writing it but you know I think I like it. There's going to be themes explored and theme's not explored in this, or at least I'm going to try to make it like that.

Disclaimer: Is Severus alive, is Dumbledore rotting in a cellar and is Tom Riddle a good/decent guy. No then I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 –

They sighed breathing in one not believing he had been dragged into this and the two others excited.

"Soon we can have our baby back James" Lily Potter thought, the man near her sneered as he thought back.

-Flashback-

"She's a dark child look at her she speaks to snakes for heaven's sake, she isn't even my kid she's a mistake we can't possibly" James cut off

"Do not worry, I will take care of her, you will never see her again" Albus Dumbledore said smoothly "no child of the dark should be allowed to live anyway" the group didn't seem to think that speaking in a hallway where they could be heard by others was a dangerous thing, but it was.

Charlus Potter frowned; they were getting rid of his grandchild, or apparently his surrogate grandchild. He thought quickly, no that simply wouldn't do the little girl was sweet and he adored that child and his wife and seen the good the child would do in time, the man knew he had to do something. He immediately headed out going to the bank; he had a will to change

Yet he wasn't the only one that had heard Severus Snape stood in the shadows and wondered who was the little girl's real father and prayed that Albus wouldn't kill her, he wouldn't put it past him.

-End Flashback-

They had arrived at a magical school in California it was four in the afternoon, the three had arrived Severus had been sent on behalf of the school to welcome the girl to the school and the Potter's had come to 'welcome back' their daughter. They entered in the glass doors and walked to the Headmistress offices. A woman who appeared to be in her mid-fifty greeted them.

"Good afternoon, my name is Headmistress Williamson, you must be the Potters and Severus Snape"

"Yes ma'am" Severus greeted as the Potter's nodded, she eyed them and hummed

"Yes, well I have to admit I'm not entirely sure stayed back this evening, she usually does but I can never be sure, come along we shall check"

"Can you tell us about her?"James' spoke up, here the woman spoke up and smiled

"I can, Brenna Sanders is one of my best students, top of her class, popular friendly to everyone, well almost, we had a bit of a bullying problem"

"She is a bully?" Severus asked eyes narrowed, when the woman shook her head.

"Oh Merlin no, more like she took care of the bully,a young man was picking on one of our freshman, and well Brenna when agitated has a tongue made of acid, she can rip someone to shred verbally and well that young man found himself on the end of it" she said smirking as she stopped walking to tell them, James and Lily looked at each other and Severus looked impressed, she turned and continued "I don't know how but it's like she could see inside his head to every fear and utilized it against him, but that aside she's generally very sweet, she does fundraisers, volunteers with the younger years tutoring and the such, she's a natural at almost everything she tries but she excels in Defense and Potions in her magical courses and Psychology, Sociology and this year I believe she's taking Anthropology her grades are through the roof" she said as a group of passing students, they stopped

"Headmistress, Brenna said we should discuss with you the junior prom since she's not sure she'll be here, is she in trouble?"

"No, no dears she just may be doing a transfer program is all"

"Oh that's good, we we're worried, she gave us the idea to give the theme a touch of the Fault in Our Stars, sparkling stars but we're unsure, she said we could use the themes of love, have stars everywhere and also have a set up of Amsterdam and have the little clouds say okay"

"That seems marvelous idea, go ahead and keep in contact with me and Brenna for ideas, speaking of is Brenna still here" Headmistress asked, the students looked at each other and then to her.

"Where not sure last we seen she was helping in the Pysch office tutoring two freshman" the girl said "but that was at 2:30 she's probably in the auditorium by now" she said

"Thank you" she said and the students nodded and headed on their way, "like I said she's a wonderful student"

"So you've never had any problems with her?" Lily asked cautiously

"No, she's well charismatic I guess you can say, and very talented a beautiful voice" she said "just like her mother if anything at that age"

"Her mother?" James' asked looking almost gleefully

"Well yes, you see when her mom was younger and still coming here she had a friend who was an outcast I guess you would say, they had been friends since they were young, he introduced her to magic and while he was always an outcast and bullied, she grew more popular, but she never let him fade away" she stopped in thought "of course there was incident in their sophomore year, his bullies had taken things to far the leader had hoped to impress her and instead only make her mad by tormenting her childhood friend so she went off but the young man was so embarrassed he lashed out at her calling her a mudblood" she shook her head "to be honest I thought that would have been the end of their friendship, but she was stubborn much like her daughter, if I remember correctly she slapped him, hexed the bullies and yank him by his ear quite harshly berating him till the more boy apologized to her satisfaction, don't ask me how that went that was definitely a private affair, the next day they came into the lunch room arms wrapped around each like she always did but this time it was different, the boy was smiling very gently as she prattled on about her Charms paper, they eventually started going out I belived he asked her that summer, they got married no kids thought he joined the Wizarding Military Division and she became Pediatrician, together however they opened a large orphanage they both wanted to make sure no child went through what he had in his and well that's why we now have the law to check in with any magical child with Mundane background, of course we don't tell the parents when we're coming that'd be beside the whole point of it. If we find abuse we take them if we don't we leave them. That's actually how she got her daughter, few years after he had passed away in the line of duty she found Brenna the girl was nameless only knew the name freak she fell in love with her at once and took her in." she stopped to show them a glass case "there that's her mother and her late husband" the three looked and gasped the woman had long brunette hair and sparkling violet eyes and the man had blonde hair and stunning green eyes, they were beautiful together.

It was then singing seemed to drift towards them the voice was light and yet so powerful "that would be Brenne" she lead them to the doors and opened to see a young girl on the stage singing her eyes closed, she had jet black hair tied up on her head and a red bandana, tan skin from the California sun she was wearing a blue tank with red roses high waist denim shorts a red and black plaid shirt and off white chuck taylors a gold chain dangling on her neck with a feather on it. But what caught all their attention was her tattoo's on her right thigh she had the Chesire Cat grinning with the Mad Hatters on, on the left she had a gold watch with red roses and a saying 'Have I Gone Mad?' 'Yes But I'll Tell You A Secret All The Best People Are'. Lower down was a owl with it's wings spread out convering the rest of her right leg and underneath the owl was perched on a skull. On her left was a Raven flying upwards music notes behind and a small heart and the words "You Were Only Waiting For This Moment To Be Free'. Her arms wasn't as inked up but on her inner arm was the words 'You Gave Me Forever Within The Numbered Days And I Am Grateful'

"Merlin" James breathed looking at her, the young woman was definitely her mother

"Yes, she is something" the Headmistress murmured, Severus Snape watched her and looked at her features, yes the girl had her mother's nose and mouth but that's where the similarities ended- then she opened her eyes and Severus gasped looking directly at him was the brightest pair of violet eyes they sparkled and gleamed in curiousity to who they we're.

"Brenna" the Headmistress said as those eyes turned to her and she smiled.

"Headmistress, is something wrong?"

"Oh no darling, you remember your mother, you and myself had that talk about the visitors from England one would be here to talk to you about the school and the others would"

"Discuss my parentage, I remember, but I must admit I am" she said and turned to them "conflicted" here something glinted in her eyes that made Severus wary.

"Conflicted? What do you mean?"

"Yes, but perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere, headmistress I should go, do not worry I will let you know my decision is tomorrow morning" Brenna said, coming down and closer to them, off stage she stood at about 5'2. She grabbed her large purse and smiled at them "shall we, perhaps we should go grab something to eat, my mom will be home a bit late and I am too tired to cook" she said heading out the three following her, the reached a Nissan Altima and she unlocked the car, the three looked at her in shock "get in" she said simply, Severus eyed and her and nodded sliding in the front seat. Something about this girl made him feel warm inside, as if he could trust her.

"Are you sure it's safe"

"Darling what will not be safe is if you don't get in the car" Brenna said smiling sharkishly, Lily blanched and her and her husband got in. Brenna plugged her phone in and played her music on low as she pulled out the parking lot, speeding out "I know why you are here all of you, I got the letter so yes I am aware I am now in charge of the Potter vaults, I am also aware you cannot do a damn thing about it, as my father would have to sign custody over me to you, James and I doubt when he learns of your crimes he will do no such thing" she said simply as she stopped at a light

"You know" James asked, that question held more than it portrayed.

"What that you and my former mother gave me away for my ability to talk to snakes or that I'm not your child James" she said, tapping her finger "Or better yet that I know who's child I am" she said, her tone was gentle and kind but Severus knew better, this girl was a predator "tell me sir are you aware your mind was tempered with or do you simply not care that they gave away your child" she said driving off as the light turned green. Severus froze and his heart skipped a beat

"What?"

"You stop right there, young lady" James yelled, Brenna raised an eyebrow and used her hand not on the steering wheel and lightly touched Severus' face. The memories cames back hauntingly, him completely drunk and seeing Lily who was sober, her kissing him leading him to the bedroom and everything that happened next. They pulled up to another light and Brenna lifted her phone and frowned.

"You are my daughter"

"Indeed I am, I've known for a while but I chose to wait, I knew when Grandfather died it would only be a matter of time, my mother is meeting us at the restaurant apparently the case was resolved rather quickly

"I have a kid"

"Well you share me with my mother, she won't just hand me over"

"No I am your mother"Lily Potter snapped sick of hearing about this woman

"Actually you are not, do you remember signing a form that the old man gave you, he said it would make all your problems with me disappeared, yeah you signed over your rights, so I was partially blood adopted hence why I have still have some of his features mixed in but biologically my mother is now Lauren Sanders"

"Of Sander's enterprises?" Severus questioned, Brenna eyed him and rolled her eyes

"Wonderful my folks are going to gushing over the other all night" she said groaning

"No we came to take you home"

"You came for a check, don't worry I am going to the school, mom has a new home she bought already in I believe Edinburgh" she said shrugging "however we wanted to get to know you" she said shooting a look at Severus who blinked "you and my mother are a lot alike, personally I would love my folks together but the goal was simply to see if you'd be interested in living with us for the summer and getting to know us" she said as she pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant, as she parked the car she turned and looked as her mother pulled in "don't tell her I'm playing match maker though, I'll be grounded for life" she whispered looking at him grinning before turning around to look at the shell shock Potter's. "You may use your port-key to leave, there is nothing here for you" she said sweetly "I thank you for bringing my father here but as for that we have no relationship or any business together" she said before smirking evilly /Activate/ She hissed the portkey in James robe activated and sent them away. Severus blinked at her and she smiled sweetly getting out the car. A tapping at the glass made her turn and switch the engine off. Opening the door she hugged the woman who stood before her, Severus got out the car and walked around to the two women.

The brunette broke away, and Severus felt his heart skip a beat seeing her in person, she was beautiful. Standing at 5'6 her brunette hair was cascaded down her back, the golden skin seemed to make her violet eyes glow just like her daughter, she wore a denim jeans a white tank with a green blazer, green stilettos, a gold watch and her purse was the same green.

"Hello, you must be the man I now have to share my daughter with" she said teasingly "well at least I know who my daughter got her grace from, certainly wasn't from me" Lauren said smiling, Severus smiled

"It's wonderful to meet you ma'am"

"Oh please, call me Lauren" she said smiling

"Severus then" he said, she smiled

"Very well, shall we" she said, the man nodded behind them Brenna smiled happily and petted the shadows that stood behind her,

"No I like them together my darling they'll be good for each other, but I need you to go keep an eye on things in England, keep watch over those Potters" the shadow shifted and was gone and she smirked before following her parents inside the restaurant smiling brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now Please Understand My Updates Will Not Always Be This Fast, I Am About to Start My Second Semester Of College And Well I'm Taking An Honors Course...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co *sobs uncontrollably* or Mastros Ocean Club or Percy Jackson *starts bawling in corners* **

**I'm Glad To See So Many Followers & Favorites Just After The First Chapter...Actually I Squealed In My Bed For Like 15 Minutes :) So I Hope You Enjoy The Second Chapter As Much As I Did Writing It For You.**

Chapter 2

She slid into a chair across from her father, her mother next to her and studied him, the man was not ugly he had silky jet black hair much like her own a slight crooked nose onyx eyes that seemed to show more than one would ever assume if they didn't know him, he was pale but a few weeks here with them that would change. She could see he had muscles but wasn't bulging; she smiled brightly as she noticed slightly stained fingers not unlike her own or her mother's. a voice whispered Potions Master and she remembered he was a potions master the youngest the world had ever seen.

"Welcome to Mastros Ocean Club may we start with drinks"

"May I get a glass of Ravenswood Vintners Blend" Lauren said smiling up, the man nodded and turned to Severus

"Same please"

"Of course and for the young lady"

"A Strawberry Lemonade is fine thank you" Brenna said smiling up at him, the man smiled and nodded before turning to Severus

"You have a beautiful family sir" he said before walking away, Severus nearly gaped as the women across from him smiled

"So I guess we should tell you about your beautiful family, my name is Lauren Isadora Sanders, yes I was previously married but he died in active duty nine years ago just before I got my daughter, I do run Sanders Enterprise but not what you would think, its more my father's business than mine"

"I still find it odd that he picked Sanders as a last name" Brenna said grinning, Lauren cuffed her daughter rolling her eyes

"What the brat means is well my father isn't exactly human per say"

"I'm sorry"

"You may as well just spit it out mother, and when she does don't run okay" twin violet eyes turned to them and Severus nodded, though he was a bit wary now

"My father is Hades" Lauren said quickly, Severus froze in shock

"You don't mean Hades as in, the king of the underworld"

"Yes I do, please do not be frighten, he's actually a very nice man"

"It's true, I mean I turned his wardrobe pink two years ago, he laughed it off" Brenna said grinning Severus bit back a grin at tha

"Right, okay that's fine then" he said chuckling Lauren and Brenna grinned

"Wondeful, so I adopted Brenna when she was nine after doing a check in on the family she was covered in bruises, I took her and blood adopted her but only half I took the mothers gene since her mother signed over her rights but I couldn't take out the father's gene or she would be a carbon copy, of course that meant finding out who her father was since James Potters name was not on the birth certificate"

"But she wanted to wait until I was old enough to understand and make my own choices in case you tried to take me"

"So when the missive came that young Brenna Delaney Sanders had inherited everything from Lord Potter I knew it would have to be done in case the Potter's tried something"

"You did a heritage potion" Severus said, the woman nodded "that's why you requested I come to"

"Yes we wanted to meet you and let you know the truth, with hopes that you would like to get to know us" Lauren said gently, Severus seen the truth shining in both the women eyes, and suddenly he knew. These two would soon be his light, his joy and his world. He let out a small smile and nodded.

"I'd love too"he said the two beamed and each took a hand as the waitress came back placing the drinks down in front of each one.

"May I take your appetizers or your orders?" he asked "shall we start with the young lady"

"Sure can I get Jalapeno Tuna Sashimi and a New York Strip with Garlic Mashed Potatoes and green beans with slice almonds" she said placing her menu in the man's hand

"Of course and for the parents"

"Lauren?" Severus asked, she smiled at him and turned to the waiter

"May I get the Scottish Salmon with scalloped potatoes and steamed broccoli"

"Order the sushi, mom"

"No I always take three of yours"

"Moooomm" Brenna whined, the woman rolled her eyes at her daughter as Severus chuckled "daddy tell her to order her own, she always does this to me" Severus felt his cold heart skip a beat at her words, it had came out so naturally as if it was said all the time.

"The plate comes with at least eight on the tray"Lauren exclaimed

"And when have I ever not eaten all eight" Brenna retorted, her mother went to open her mouth and then shut it.

"How about I order sushi for us to share, and Brenna keeps her own" Lauren beamed and nodded as Severus turned to the waiter who watched amused

"I'll have the Clear Lobster Roll, the Bone In Rib Eye and Garlic Mashed with Steamed Broccoli" he said the man wrote it down and nodded.

"the sushi should be here shortly" he said leaving, Severus looked at the two across from him with a grin

"Is this an often thing?" he questioned

"Her trying to steal my sushi, yes, yes it is" Brenna said eyeing her mother, who childishly stuck her tongue out at her. Brenna rolled her eyes and turned to her father

"My mother at her finest" she drawled,

"Oh hush, now tell us about you Severus"

"I went to Hogwarts for my schooling, actually I had a friendship quite like you and your late husband, with Lily Potter only unlike you she gave up on me" he said frowning

"It lead to something didn't it, its why I never let Dustin go even when he lashed out me, if I had he would have let the darkness inside consume him"

"You are right I joined the dark lord, I thought it would be better but I was wrong it was worse, much, much worse I regretted it and became a spy for the leader of the light after he attacked the Potters and you Brenna"

"Well that changes now, you have a family to look after no more spying" Lauren said looking at him and he looked at her before nodding gently

"No more spying" she gripped his hand and smiled him.

The rest of the afternoon past them peacefully, Severus had been taken back to the house with them, where he looked at the house in awe.

"If you like this, well I wonder what you'll think of the house we bought in England" Lauren said standing next to him in the foyer and Brenna headed inside, he turned to her noticing Lauren now stood at 5'2 like her daughter, she looked up at him and smiled

"Yes I am the reason your child is a midget, do not judge me" she said poking him in the chest he laughed and went to wrap a arm around her to hug her but stopped, not knowing if she would mind. His question was answered as she leaned into him gently, he could feel it, his heart beating a bit faster and his cheeks now pink.

"It's okay I think you two are perfect" he whispered

And at that moment they both knew this summer would be one that changed them all and brought them closer.

-Time Skip-

July 29rd

"When do we move" Severus asked as he wrapped arms around Lauren's waist, while she flipped four pancakes.

"August 2nd, we chose to wait until after her sixteenth birthday so she could celebrate" Lauren said turning to face him. It had been a month since Severus got here, and in the month all three had become very close including Lauren and Severus. They had started going out on dates almost every Friday since he had arrived, Severus and Brenna had their own days Saturdays and Sundays we're their family days. The man could admit that he was falling in love with Lauren more and more every day and he loved his daughter with everything in him, the women in his life we're smart cunning, and had a vicious streak but they we're also sweet, loving and caring. Of course Severus had yet to meet Lauren's father. He knew he would soon meet Hades, after all the man's granddaughters birthday was coming up very soon.

Lauren grinned up at him and pressed a gentle kiss to him he chuckled and kissed her back passionately

"Oh come on, not over the breakfast, your scaring the pancakes!" Brenna said coming in, Lauren broke away laughing "no, you may continue these activities after I save the pancakes" she said bumping her parents away and putting two and two different plates and turning off the fire, she grabbed two strips of bacon a bowl of fruit and a poured a glass of orange juice placing it all on a tray and walking outside, she sat and ate happily, never seeing her parents watching her.

"She truly is something special"

"That she is, she'll do well at Hogwarts" Severus said turning to her, Lauren smiled almost sadly "what is it?"

"Well I won't see you guys anymore that much you'll both be at the school"

"Now honestly, Lauren did you really think I'd leave you alone, I had a long talk with Albus and well how you like to teach History of Magic" he said simply, drinking tea the man frowned as he realized he hadn't been drinking as much coffee as he had before he moved into the house

"He wants me to work"

"I told him my future fiancé wanted to be close to her child and myself and too keep an eye on the Potters as she didn't trust them near our daughter, if I so happened to mention it in front the Board of Governors and said your name oops" he said smirking, he had placed the cup down when he was tackled out the seat to the floor, finding his girlfriend straddled on top of him kissing his face happily, they never caught the amused smile of their child as she passed the shadows passing her.

She entered her bedroom and looked around before sitting down, most of her stuff was packed up already she had her bed, most of her closet leaving out only two bathing suits, and four more outfits of course the last being her clothing for the airplane ride. Everything else had been sent to the new house via Portkey and some help from the mysterious Malfoy Family.

"Tell me, my faithful are they planning anything" she said as she lifted up her IPad, the shadow seemed to whisper to her and she hummed "how interesting, well we can't have that happen now can we" she said the shadow seemed to shudder "he's calling you back, oh really very well go ahead but you tell my grandfather you are my friend he can't keep you and after would you mind pulling a Peter Pan on the boy" she said smirkingat the shadow, it seemed to nod and disappear, she laid back on her bed as her phone rang, she looked and shook her head answering the phone "hello my old friend, how have you been" she said smiling brightly.

(A/N: I thought about ending it here, but then I was like naaahhh)

Downstairs Severus and Lauren and cleaned up the kitchen and, Lauren had made the suggestion to go shopping for Brenna for more appropriate clothes such as winter.

"They sell winter clothes here?"

"I mean jeans and such Sev honestly she can't wear shorts all year, and you did say he was allowing the fifth years and up to wear regular clothes" she said looking at him

"What does she need"

"Now that's up to her, honestly I can't remember the last time I seen her wearing jeans"

"I'm praying she wears jeans"

"I wouldn't hold my breath daddy, and I've already done most of my shopping, its dresses, skirts, tights knee highs things like that and yes I've gotten boots jackets and the like and a lot of sweat pants" Brenna said as she came down smiling as her father's eyes brighten at the sweatpants.

"Where you headed" Lauren asked as she realized her daughter was in a sports bra and yoga shorts

"Dance studio" she said grabbing her keys and kissing her parents on their cheeks "love you, be back later" she said leaving out.

"she's going to bring Hogwarts to its knees" Lauren said, Severus smirked

"Yes but she'll also run my Snakes, if her leadership skills are what I believe and they are, they won't even realize she took over until it is too late" he said laughing, Lauren smirked

"She has that ability to make those become fiercely loyal and she doesn't even try" Lauren said "come along my dear, we have things to do for this party" she said dragging him.

-Time Skip-

(A/N: Sorry but I want them to be in England and I have no idea what to do for her birthday party, just know she had a father/daughter dance had fun got some put in her face, Severus met Hades which he talked to the man for quite a bit and so on and so forth)

As they got off the plane, Severus chuckled at his daughter scowling face, with her headphones on.

"You are never allowed to say she isn't yours, look at that scowl it's all you" Lauren said her engagement ring glinting in the light, the day of Brenna's sixteenth birthday he had proposed to Lauren and was ecstatic to get a hyper yes from the woman, while it would seem quick to most he loved her and he knew there would never be another.

"Hush it woman" he said smirking as they moved through the airport "Lucius should be here I believe he is bringing his son"

"And you didn't warn Brenna, if he's cute she's going to terrorize you"

"I don't see why she's fine" he said waving a hand as they went through customs and then to her luggage.

"Sev she's in sweats a tank top and her hair in a messy bun" Lauren said, the man shrugged as they found their luggage

"Oh look there they are" Lauren turned and seen the blonde family, though the woman had blonde and black hair. She looked at the teen and winced, yup Brenna was going to terrorize her father for this. Luckily the girl had walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Severus, old friend you are looking well" Lucius said as they approached them, Severus smirked as he felt his fiancé pinch his arm as her hugged Lucius "and this must be Lauren, pleased to meet you"

"Hello, it's wonderful to meet Severus' best friend"

"Pleasure to meet the woman who captured his heart and has him smiling, I assure a magnificent feat, this is my wife Narcissa and my son Draco" he said introducing them Lauren quickly shook hands with them smiling

"You'll have to excuse us, our daughter went to the restroom to" she cut off as she caught her daughter coming back in a long sleeve crop top showing her belly button ring with a denim jacket and sheer tights under a pair of denim shorts with ankle boots and a tribal colored scarf with a gold chain with a feather pendant. Her hair in a plaited braid to her side and earbuds plugged in, her shades on top of her head. "Actually here she is, Brenna, this is your fathers closet friend Lucius, his wife Narcissa and their son Draco" she said, she felt Severus' shock and nearly laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry I made you wait I simply wanted to freshen up I'm not fond of being in the air so long" she said sweetly, her violet eyes gleamed, she stepped next to her father and looked up "shall we go I'm eager to see the house" she said excitedly

"Of course the car is just outside" Lucius said leading them, Severus chuckled

"Well played Ren, well played" he murmured for his daughter to hear, she smirked at him and walked falling in step with Draco who offered to take the suitcase for her, and she looked up at him and shook her head telling she had it.

As they climbed in the car, Lucius spoke.

"So Brenna, may I ask are your hobbies"

"Oh, I sing, dance, cook, I enjoy making Potions and experimenting with them, I also like swimming, horseback riding, surfing, volunteering"

"The short version Luc is that she dabbles in everything" Severus drawled, Brenna stuck her tongue out him, and he plucked her in the forehead.

"That's interesting, to see someone of her age so interested in so many things" Narcissa said eyeing the girl "I can see she is not being raised like most pureblood children"

"No and she wouldn't be, her hierarchy is a bit higher than pureblood children" Lauren said eyes narrowing, she didn't like the way the woman was eyeing her daughter, who simply raised an eyebrow and turned to her father.

"Daddy, do you know if grandfather has sent Calcifer ahead"

"I do, he is there already, your grandfather is there keeping an eye on the mutt"

"He is not a mutt, daddy" she said rolling her eyes "I don't know why you act like you don't like him, he's a sweetheart and we trained to maul Potter and Black on sight" she said eyeing him, he grinned almost viciously

"Wait you two did what?"

"Nothing!" they said Lauren gave them a look telling them to start talking

"So I may have trained Calcifer to maul them on instant command, he trained to three settings though, threaten, maim and kill" Brenna said "it was for protection mommy"

"How?"

"Potter's broke who's to say he won't try something to get me to make me give them the money, they'd have to get past Calcifer that's physically impossible"

"There aren't many magical dogs, may I asked what kind of dog is he" the three looked at Draco and Brenna grinned almost devishly

"Calcifer, is my Hellhound, my grandfather gave him to me"

"The person who can control a hellhound is Hades, who's a myth" Narcissa said as they pulled into a large house a man with dark hair speckled with grey and violet eyes he was about 6'0 and next to him was a hellhound. As they got out the car the man grinned and moved to hug Lauren and Brenna and shook Severus' hand.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco meet Lauren's father, Brenna's godfather Hades"

"Hades as in King of the Underworld Hades?" Lucius said, the man grinned as the hellhound made his way to Brenna happily barking and leaning up licking her face with his leathery tongue.

"Well yeah, what did you think I was a myth" he teased mirth in his eyes.

"Down baby boy, mommy has to go get her bags" she cooed hugging the leathery skin happily, Calcifer hopped down and growled as Draco came up with her bags, she looked up and frowned realizing his height over her before shrugging "oh thank you, and hush Calcifer he's being nice" she said rubbing the dog happily "come on baby boy, you want to help mommy push a bag"

"I can help" Draco said lifting her duffle bag she eyed him before nodding and pulling her luggage into the new house, Calcifer following.

"Come on inside you should see how the decorators did it, it's beautiful"

"Alright, dad alright, Sev come on" Lauren said smiling, Severus nodded and lifted the two duffle bags seeing his wife's face he rolled his eyes and waved his hand as Hades grabbed the other suitcases.

"Lucius, I don't know what Draco is doing but he needs to remember he is engaged to Daphne Greengrass" Narcissa hissed, Hades raised an eyebrow at what he had heard and smirked, he wondered how she would react if she knew what he did.

"Whoa, it's beautiful in here" Brenna whispered, her grandfather and father had been the one to decorate the house for them as a surprise, both mother and daughter had been terrified to let the men decorate, but seeing the house Brenna had to admit she was impressed, and as her mother walked in apparently she wasn't the only one.

"Wow, you guys did a beautiful job, see Sev if your decorating skills are this good, imagine your fashion sense if you came out of black, whites and grey"

"No" the man said grinning, the month and a half may have changed the man's personality and even given him a slight tan but he still loved his neutral colors, something both Lauren and Brenna had been trying to talk him out of.

"One day, we got him in green swim trunks after all" Brenna said smiling back, he smirked at her "so which room is mine"

"Up the stairs to your left the last door down" he said she grinned as she went grabbed her suitcase and seen Draco had already taken it up and was headed up the stairs "well thank you Batman"

"He's a gentleman like that well if he sees something about you he likes" Severus said watching his godson in amusement, Brenna shot him a look and rolled her eyes heading up the stairs calling Calcifer with her. He turned to see Lucius and Narcissa and he could see the annoyance in her eyes and the amusement and an underlying fear in Lucius'. It was funny everyone thought Lucius was the harsh parent but it wasn't it was Narcissa, Severus eyed the man and wondered how deep was this woman running the men in the family.

"Darling are you okay, you seem worried" Lauren said coming to him, she had explored the house on the main level and came back to see her fiancé looking worried, Severus turned and smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am fine" Lauren hummed and turned to see Narcissa standing there her expression one of distaste at the house and her anger and annoyance in her eyes, she turned to see her father coming back and looked at him asking him a silent question. He nodded and she bit back a snarl, instead taking a deep breath.

"Very well, thank you for helping us out here would it be too much to ask that Draco remain for a few, the floo will be open in about a hour and I think it'll be good for Brenna to get to know someone from the school"

"That's no-" Lucius was cut off by his wife

"I'm afraid Draco has to return home to greet his fiancé and their family for a meeting, on when the wedding would be" she simpered just as Brenna and Draco came back down talking softly, as the words was heard Brenna looked at Draco curiously who looked away from her.

"You guys have an arranged marriage between him and this girl?" Brenna asked turning to the woman who held back a sneer to her

"Yes"

"Ahhh, grandfather tried that once" she said lightly and the man blanched "right grandfather?"

"It was a mistake on my part, I thought it would be a good union and they would get along"

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking" Draco asked, Severus coughed to hold back a laugh; Hades glared at him and sighed.

"Brenna got upset"

"Upset is an understatement dad and you know it" Lauren said, Brenna smirked

"She's right, and he knows it, I flipped out completely turned his entire wardrobe every neon color I could think of, turned his hellhounds against him, I messed with all his souls and I nearly released the titans in my rage"

"Overall she turned my underworld upside down" Hades said huffing "and of course no one took my side, not my wife not my brothers, they all thought I earned it"

"Well of course not, you tried to marry me to Poseidon's youngest son, Percy who has a girlfriend, who I met twice if that with said girlfriend I had no interest in breaking them apart" Brenna said sitting on the couch folding her legs

"Just a suggestion" he grumbled, and then grinned "though if things go the oracles suggest I'm still happy" all eyes turned to him

"What did those three old hags say grandfather" Brenna asked, the man grinned roguishly and then disappeared in flames

"You know what I don't even want to know, I'm going to explore the rest of the house" she said standing

"We have a pool" Lauren said, Brenna stopped and thought about something and waved a hand and suddenly she was in a aqua green bikini barefoot with a towel in her hand, she turned and grinned.

"It was nice meeting you all but if you'll excuse me I'll be in the pool not receiving the evil eye from " she said nonchalantly walking away, the woman's face went red as Lucius coughed and Draco smirked.

"I think it's time we leave, let's go Lucius, Draco" Narcissa said as the family began to leave "Severus, I can't wait till our lord here's about such a wonderful family you now have two more loyal supporters"

"Actually that's where you'd be wrong Cissy, should he find out I assure my family will having nothing to do with that madman" he sneered a hint of the old Snape reappearing as he turned his right forearm out to show bare skin "Lucius, Draco it was good to see you, Narcissa you'd do well to watch yourself" he warned closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus knew as he shut the door, it would be only a matter of time until the Dark Lord knew, but he had spoken to Hades about this beforehand so he knew his family would stay safe. He felt arms wrap around his middle and breathed, turning around hugging Lauren to him.

"Come along, we haven't seen our room yet and I for one want to check it out" Lauren said calmly, but Severus felt a devilish smirk on his face as he swept her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs, her laughter sweeping throughout the house.

Outside Brenna swam a bit before lounging outside; a few people had text her wishing her luck at her new school and so had her cousins, and she had gained a new cousin that Percy had apparently brought back to life Talia, Zeus' daughter. She sighed and put her headphones in before dozing off.

She awoke and rolled over, opening one bleary eye to see Calcifer snoring in his bed next to hers. Wait, how did she get in her bedroom? And who the hell- she nearly slapped herself her dad of course. Chuckling she sat up and blinked yawning as she checked her phone, before the smell of breakfast wafted towards her nose. She got up and headed downstairs to see her father cooking, and her mother sitting a cup of tea in her hands and the paper.

"Good morning" she said sitting as grabbed the orange juice and poured her a glass.

"Good morning, I see the jetlag took over yesterday" Lauren said looking at her daughter who grinned at her.

"Yeah, thank for moving me daddy"

"It's no problem, though I wouldn't recommend falling asleep outside with England's weather" Severus said placing a plate in front of her and Lauren

"Noted, so are we going anything this month"

"a barbeque, before it gets to cold, we can invite Draco and Lucius"

"I'll invite Minerva and some of my students old and new, this way you can meet some"

"Thought you hated your students"

"Not all, some of them I think will make good friends for you and vice versa" he said sitting down grabbing his cup of orange juice "but I already know the Potters and Dumbledore will try to come when I invite the two Weasleys I actually like" he said

"Why do you know that?"

"Simple, they'll ask their mom who will in turn bring the family with the two youngest come their friends who is the young Potter who will in turn bring his parents who will in turn bring the two mutts" Severus said calmly, his women stared at him

"And this doesn't bother you"

"Not in the slightest, because in addition I'm sure your cousins and Uncles will be there" he said "and I doubt they really want to piss off a god" he said "or someone that can dose their drinks and foods with poison" he said, grinning Lauren and Brenna just stared at him before busting out laughing.

"So when's the BBQ?" Brenna said "I'm sure I need to test Percy and Annabeth"

"I guess we can do it a week before you go to school, the 22nd is fine" he said looking at Lauren who nodded "we'll have to go shopping and get some things to grill"

"What kind of meat?" Lauren said "I need to know how much stuff I gotta clean and season"

"Shrimp, chicken, steak and ribs" he listed off "corn, hamburgers and hotdogs too"

"We should do chicken kabob's too" Brenna said "I can make the macaroni and cheese and the summer salad and pasta salad and Grover can make his special potato salad"

"If he's doing that is Anna going to her macaroni salad?"

"Probably if we give her fair warning" Brenna said, Severus smiled as they got excited about the idea and talked further about what foods they could make.

**-Time Skip-**

Severus yawned as he awoke, rolling over to curl into his fiancé, feeling her nuzzle his chest he smiled lazily.

"Time is it?" he asked his voice was husky from the sleep, Lauren lifted over his shoulder to the alarm and sighed.

"12, the guest will start arriving at 3" she said, the woman rolled and stood up only to grin when she felt hands grip her waist "now now darling, we have things to do, and cakes and pies to prepare"

"Fine, fine" he said releasing her as she headed to the bathroom, he laid there before smirking and following her into the bathroom. Lauren's laughter could be heard throughout the house.

Downstairs, Brenna laid patiently on the hammock her dad had put up for her a week earlier, her headphones on as she hummed gently, she had the cakes and cupcakes in the oven the ice cream had been bought and all the food was all seasoned having worked with her parents all yesterday. At the moment she sat her blue and black hair waiting patiently for her folks to awake. It was maybe twenty minutes later that she turned to see her dad and mom in the kitchen shock on their features; she smirked and swung down taking her headphone off.

"Afternoon"

"The macaroni and cheese is done"

"Yes, as it the pasta salad and my summer salad, the kabobs are ready for the grill, the pies are done and we are just waiting for the cakes and pies"

"What time did you wake up?"

"Funny it was around 9 this morning" she said shrugging

"The time difference, it's waking you up earlier" Lauren said simply, Brenna shrugged "well mostly everythings done, Sev can you fire up the grill, I'll take care of the cakes Ren go set up the tables, the tatted girl nodded and turned walking away.

"I've never noticed the tattoos on her rib or back" Severus said watching her as if really seeing her for the first time.

"odd don't you think considering she's always half naked" Lauren said laughing, Severus rolled his eyes at her but grinned at his fiancé and left to start up the grill. Lauren cracked up when she watched him manually turn the grill on where as Brenna had waved her hand and the table we're being set up on their own. "Oh jeez I'm domesticating the man" she said chuckling.

The next few hours past fast and as Brenna was getting out her shower she walked into the room a towel wrapped around her body and hair which was now loosely curly she never noticed the girl sitting on her bed, until she turned and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Shit, Anna really" the girl laughed and got up hugging her cousin lightly

"How you doing girlie?" she said moving back

"Now that my heart isn't about to stop out of fear" Brenna said dryly she grabbed her bikini and put them on before putting lotion on everywhere, "where's Perce?"

"Down stairs talking to his father with Grover" the brunette said "so what are you wearing?"

"No clue it's cool enough for jeans though or a skirt"

"Nah it got hotter, I think it was Uncle Zeus, how about a coverup with you short shorts"

"Sure you want one too"

"Do you mind?" Annabeth said, Brenna flung a black sheer coverup at her face for her answer "thank you" she said laughing the girls quickly put on their clothes and headed out, catching up happily.

"Hey Anna-whoa" a dark haired girl said eyeing the two of them

"Talia, hey come meet your cousin, this is Brenna, Brenna this is Talia daughter of Zeus"

"Nice to meet you, glad someone came in smartwear" she said grinning at Annabeth who shoved her playfully, the three were caught up talking and getting to know one another they didn't see Percy and Grover come up.

"Ladies how are you?" Grover said squeezing himself in between Talia and Brenna, both smiling at the Satyr, Annabeth grinned as Percy wrapped his arms around her cuddling into her shoulder.

"How's England treating you kid?"

"Wouldn't know I barely left my house" she quipped "except to go shopping of course, always for shopping"

"That definitely explains the room filled with clothes in your bedroom" Annabeth said laughing, Brenna stuck her tongue out at her cousin as the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Brenna said as they walked to get the door, her mother was putting the food out on the table her father had just come out the shower and was getting dressed. Brenna got to the door and opened it too see the Malfoy family with three other, a girl with brunette hair and blue eyes a boy with tan skin thick black hair and a light brown eyes and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wrapped around Draco who held a blank expression.

"Hello, Mister and Misses Malfoy, Draco and I'm afraid I don't know you guys" she said grinning "come on in though" she chirped happily " I do hope you wore swim wear, and one thing, all wands must be distributed in the holder, daddy's a bit worried about having his snakes mixed with those wretched lions I believe he said" she said shrugging, they all complied and came in

"Nice to see you again Brenna" Lucius said gently, Brenna grinned and nodded

"Likewise, "

"These are Draco's friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and-" he was cut off by his wife who smiled coldly at Brenna

"This is Draco's fiancé Astoria Greengrass" she simpered

"Nice to meet you all-" she was cut off by her cousins walking in

"Ren, your mom said something looking out for a large group of red-heads"

"Gingers?" she asked grinning

"She also said no rude commentary" Talia spoke up, they laughed at the pout on the girl's face

"So I believe they have no soul, what's the big deal" she grumbled "Malfoys, and guest meet my cousins Talia, Annabeth and Percy and my friend Grover, guys meet Lucius, Narcissa Draco, Astoria, Blaise and Pansy"

"He's a Satyr" Blaise said in shock

"And you're a human" Grover said plainly, shrugging "who cares, now I'm going to get some salad I seen on the table"

"I hope I didn't offend him, it's just no one has seen a Satyr in centuries" all four cousins looked at him shock

"Really?!" they said, the Italian nodded

"We got them all over Camp" Annabeth said from under Percy's arm

"Probably why, there was rumors that they were taken by the God's for the demigods to be there protectors" Draco said gently

"He speaks!" Brenna said, then grimaced "By Gods there are so many" she mumbled, Percy shoved her as the others turned and seen a group of redheads mixed with brunettes, blonde and grey coming their way "guys take them to the back for me, would you" she said, her cousins nodded and led them to the backyard as the large group reached the front door.

"You must be Brenna" an old man said cheerfully coming up at the front, Brenna took in the group, seeing James and Lily she rolled her eyes.

"I hate when he's right" she grumbled "Yes, hello my name is Brenna Snape, and welcome as a way to keep the peace my family and I ask that you place your wands in the basket, they will be returned to you magically when you leave" she said "I'm afraid while you have the right to keep your wand you will not be allowed entrance" The large grouped looked at her, some in shock others in suspicion.

"What if we are attacked?"

"While I highly doubt that, considering no one and I mean no one can break-"

"Your father isn't all powerful is wards won't keep out stronger people" a man sneered, Brenna raised an eyebrow at the man had spoken his grey eyes glaring at her.

"Well that's fine but I wasn't talking about him" she said "I was talking about my grandfather and his brothers"

"What makes you think they are powerful enough to keep Voldemort out?"

"Well they are the most powerful out of all the Gods" she said deadpanned

"Brenna" a man boomed appearing behind them in a large amount of lightening, she groaned

"Dammit Uncle Zeus, stop doing that, those scorch marks do not come out easy" she said, at the booming laughter she scowled "I swear I'm going to tell Aunt Hera" he stopped and grinned sheepishly.

"Now, now dear niece I'll clean the scorch marks before I go, no need to bring Hera into this" he said, moving and hugging her gently, she grinned and hugged him too.

"Lesson, even god's bow down to their wives" she said to the stunned group behind them "go ahead in Uncle Zeus, Uncle Poseidon and I think Aunt Athena is in" she said, the man nodded

"Your grandfather still is not here?"

"Nope, you know him though he has to make a big entrance" she said, the man laughed and walked in "so wands?" everyone put their wands in and came in examining the large house

"Brenna" James called; she turned and raised an eyebrow "may we talk to you"

"I'd rather you kept your distance"

"Why, is that your father told you to do?" the man said "I bet he's like the rest of those Slytherins right, he's cold to you and your mother probably snaps left and right on you and shows you no affection" Brenna couldn't help it she laughed at the man.

"I don't know what side of my daddy you seen, but no he's nothing like that, daddy's really chill and playful, hell usually Saturdays are our days for whatever, but we forfeited today for the BBQ" she said, as she turned and seen her father coming down the stairs in khaki shorts and a short-sleeve white polo "MOOOOOMMMM" she yelled staring, Lauren ran in quickly looking for the fire and then she turned to see her fiancé and stopped watching as he reached the last step. Severus looked up and blinked and the two grinning women and behind them the large group.

"Finally out of black then dear" she commented playfully, Severus rolled his eyes and kissed his daughter's forehead and grabbed Lauren pulling her to him.

"Grandfather's next"

"At your rate, he probably he" Severus murmured

"Hey!" she punched her father who chuckled smiling at her, the gasp was heard and they focused on the group.

"Hello, oh welcome to our home Severus the grill is waiting for you, I stuck Percy on it in the mean time, I'm Lauren Sanders" she said smiling

"Allow me to introduce them dear" Severus said "the old man is Albus Dumbledore, this is Molly and Arthur Weasley their middle sons Fred and George, a talented duo" he said the twins beamed at him and Brenna could see the mischievous glint in her eyes and knew they'd be good friends "their youngest Ronald and Ginerva and their friend Hermione Granger" Brenna scanned them and knew immediately she wouldn't get along with them "the blonde is Luna Lovegood and her companion is Neville Longbottom, then you have the Potters, James Lily and their son Richard, his godfathers Sirius and Remus"

"Werewolf" she stated eyeing him, she had known a few some unpleasant and some pleasant. The man flinched and she noted he was a gentle man, but his wince told her, he fought the wolf

"Are you as judgmental as your father?"

"I'm not judgmental, merely an observation, you on the other hand I am incline to send you to visit my grandfathers pit of souls and see how long you last" she said simply "you nearly had him killed when he was sixteen" she said "but I wouldn't tell grandfather that little tidbit" she said turning around and beginning to walk away, she paused and turned "nice as he may be, he's still king of the underworld" she said smirking and walking out.

"Sweet kid you got there, Snape" Fred called out, the man chuckled as his wife grinned

"For the most part, you two will like her she's a bit of a prankster"

"No-"Fred started

"-Bloody way" George picked up

"It's true, the girl is good though, almost never gets caught unless she admits to it or it's painfully obvious" Lauren said "like the time she caught those kids picking on Grover about well, his disability, a lie it may be but she didn't take it lightly" she said

"What did she do?"

"Took every airbag out there car and placed it all through their house" she said "filled with paint" she said "kids were colorful all week"

"Holy shit" they said grinning, they looked at each other and left the group to go talk to the girl

" , if you wish there's a girl out there her name is Annabeth she is the daughter of Athena, really bright young woman, she can tell you all about plants that aren't known in the magical word as can Brenna" the young man's eyes lit up and he dragged Luna with him, the girl smiling gratefully at the Potions Master.

"Severus may we talk?" Albus asked, the man eyed him and sighed knowing that this was coming.

"Of course, Lauren I'll be right out"

"I'm not leaving you Severus" she said glaring at the old man

"We prefer it be private"

"I prefer to send you into the Pit of Souls but I won't, now you can talk to us both or neither" she said

"What, you're boyfriend can't fight his own battles?" Sirius taunted, she glared at him.

"No my fiancé can take care of himself and I know that but you will not gang up on him and I'm sure none of you have the morals to let this be a one on one thing"

"Too right you are, that's why I'll be attending this little talk as well" a deep voice said, the two turned

"Daddy" Lauren said hugged her father who smiled, Severus shook the man's hand and smiled "meet my dad Hades"

"Severus, they got you out your black clothes"

"I see you as well" he said the man had on green army shorts and a black polo "not all"

"No, now this talk what is it about?"

"My guess, Brenna, my dark mark and my position"

"Perhaps we should take this to a more private setting and leave the kids out of it" Hades said, the others agreed and sent teens to the back before retreating to the study.

As they entered the study, Hades put up a variety of silencing wards knowing that whatever they would be talking about isn't something that should be heard.

-Outside-

Brenna grinned as the twins told her stories of their pranks, she countered back a few making them laugh, she let them walk off and began singing gently to herself, she felt the warmth and smelled the cologne that she recognized from the last time she had smelt it.

"You have a great voice" he said gently, she turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you, but you should watch how close you are to, I'm getting the third degree" she said "I can almost feel the heat from her glare"

"Astoria will be fine"

"I meant your mother" she said laughing, Draco blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Excuse her, she's a bit-"

"Don't make excuses on her behalf" she said cutting him off, "I won't except it, I never do" she said before moving away

"Where is my uncle"

"Upstairs talking with Gandalf, the Potters and the two soulless- ouch dammit Percy" she grumbled rubbing her side, the teen grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Good for you and did you call him Gandalf?"

"That's who he looks like!" she cried out, "oh come on, wait till you see him I'm telling you he looks like Gandalf"

-Meanwhile Upstairs-

"What did you want to talk about Albus?" Severus said as he sat in the leather chair behind the desk, Lauren sat on the edge of the desk in front of him, her long legs folded out of the sundress, Sirius couldn't help but admire the woman's beauty.

"I have to ask, how the hell did someone as gorgeous as you end up with someone like him" Sirius asked, leaning forward and placing his hands on her leg, she removed his hand scowling.

"One thing he wasn't a chauvinist pig" she retorted, Severus smirked, leaning back knowing his fiancé could take care of herself "for two, have you seen the gorgeous young woman outside that he gave me and for three Severus loves me for me, he isn't afraid of my father or using me to cheat death" Lauren said smiling "besides he's amazing, I don't know you all think you know about him, but you don't know a thing about him at all"

"Madam with all due respect I think I know him a bit more than you do" Lily said gently "Severus is not a friendly man, or husband material, he's too broken"

"Maybe when you two we're friends but not with me" she said simply, a hand came and gently touched hers and she looked back and smiled, "believe me, that cold harden man that his past made him, is not the man he is today"

"You're right" it was Remus that spoke up, his friends turned and looked at him wearily "she is, look at him, his eyes are lighter, he's actually a healthy size for god sake I heard him laugh today and seen him smile, when was the last time he genuinely smiled" Remus shook his head "I'm happy for you Severus really, you got the love and happiness you finally deserve and I won't get in your way with what they're trying to do"

"What are they trying to do?"

"Remus, be quiet!" James snapped, betrayal in his eyes

"Make you give them Brenna, if you didn't sign over your rights they were going to file for custody, saying she had two dark parents"

"First off, Remus thank you for telling us" Lauren said "second, even if you file for custody and say what you want you'd have to get past my government, you idiots I'm American as is Brenna and I happen to get along very well with our Minister of Magic, third please explain to me how I'm an unfit parent when you dumped your child a whole continent away" she said

"Regardless of it all, they would have never gotten away with it" Hades said glaring at them all

"You think so?" Sirius sneered, Albus eyed the man wearily Sirius was treading in deep waters talking to a God like that, and even Albus was smart enough to say nothing

"I don't think I know, who do you think has more say, the people that made this world created it or you lowly mortals, no they wouldn't have taken my granddaughter anywhere"

"Or what?" Lily was bold enough to ask, Hades laughed coldly

"You wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore" he said standing up and heading to the door, pausing he said one more thing "My brothers and I would have destroyed your world, and you would be powerless to do anything" and he left leaving them shaken up

"Now you're welcome to stay and enjoy the BBQ or leave, but do yourselves a favor get as far as you can from the idea you can take my child, when biologically she was never yours" Severus said, they all looked at each other and began to walk out as the door closed Lauren was immediately dropped into her lovers lap, his face buried into her neck.

"It's okay baby they won't take her away" Lauren said gently holding him, he sighed shakily and nodded not moving away from her Lauren knew, the man was worried they try and take her anyway it's why they had gone to such lengths to keep her safe, including getting Severus' dark mark taken off, but would all of their work stand strong or would those people really find a way to take Brenna away?


End file.
